


Hanging in there

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron received a visit from Kathryn





	Hanging in there

“Kathryn I’m surprised you stopped by”Aaron was not expecting his latest visitor to his office 

“Just wanted to see how you were doing”Kathryn told him sitting across from him 

“Always nice seeing you”Aaron mentioned 

“You probably know why I’m here”Kathryn said to Aaron 

“Camille sent you didn’t she?”Aaron had asked his former girlfriend 

“From what she told me I’m worried as well”Kathryn informed him 

“I’m hanging in there”Aaron reassured her 

“She’s scared for you”Kathryn replies 

“What’s scary is the grey hair I’ve been getting”Aaron joked


End file.
